


I'm Still Into You

by adventuresofthemurr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofthemurr/pseuds/adventuresofthemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean dated from sophomore to their senior year of high school. They didn't speak through their first 2 years at university. Now they're roommates. Will they be able to rekindle what they had when they were younger? Song lyrics belong to respective artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move In Day-Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Moves in for his third year of college.  
> he receives some rather unsettling surprises along with move-in day

"I can't remember to forget you. I keep forgetting that I should let you go. But when you look at me the only memory is us kissing in the moonlight" ~ Shakira: Can't Remember to forget you.

3202...3202...3202...Found it!" Jean unlocked the door of his new college dorm and threw himself down on one of the twin mattresses contained in the plain dorm rooms of Rose College. It was his junior year and he would be staying in the Shina Dorm. He was happy as per it was the nicest one on campus. He groaned loudly and kept his face planted into the bare mattress. "At least classes don't start until Monday," he thought himself.

"Tch, well better start unpacking." The blonde groaned and got up and easily swung his dingy black suitcase on to the bed and began filling his dresser with his clothes. The sides of the room were identical, one twin bed, a large 6 drawer oak dresser and a matching three drawer desk. There was one window and one large 6 foot bookshelf that matched the rest of the wood furnishings. There was also a rather large walk-in closet. They would have to share the closet and the bookshelf. Upon further inspection, he found out they had their own private bathroom. "Sweet. Hope I don't have I have a complete slob of a roommate." He shuddered remembering how much of a slob his former roommate Sasha Brause was. He smiled at the thought however; Sasha Brause, Connie Springer,Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Marco Bodt, Armin Arlert, Berdholt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonheart, Krista Lenz and Ymir who's last name he could never remember, were all best friends throughout their time in Maria elementary and Shingasa Highschool. His black iPhone vibrated with a group message to the gang from Connie.

Connie: "What dorm r u in? Trost rm 1023 for me."

Mikasa: "Shina 1783." Oh Mikasa was in the same dorm as him.... He would definitely have to go talk to her later. He had a crush on her for awhile in elementary school but they only dated the first 2 months of highschool in their freshman year. They were still great friends though.

Sasha: "Connie I'm with you!"  
"Oh God," Jean thought to himself.

Eren: "I'm w/ Mikasa." "Of course he is."

Armin: "Shina 1784"

Berdtholt and Reiner: "Trost 2000"  
"Of course they got roomed together."

Annie: Shina 1507.  
"Eh."

Ymir and Krista: "Trost 1310"

Marco: "Shina 3202"

Jean dropped his phone in shock and sat on the bed. Of all the people he had to be roomed with, it had to be him. He didn't hate Marco, quite the opposite. They dated from sophomore through senior year. They broke up after graduation. He couldn't forget Marco, no matter how he tried. The sparkle in his eyes just reminded him of the times they kissed under the moonlight every time they left each other. Jean grabbed his phone and typed out. "I'm with Marco." 

Despite being in the group text with Marco, he never had a private conversation with him. Well, not after they broke up. That was all about to change as Marco was gonna be there any minute now.


	2. Move in Day-Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finds out about the mess he's gonna get himself into. Also, he learns that Jean is rather difficult.   
> He also realizes there is a lot of unintentional rudeness in both remarks

_"I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames. When it fell, something died cause I knew that was the last time, the last time." - Adele (Set Fire to the Rain)_

"I'm with Marco."

Marco stared wide-eyed at his phone in the seat of his car. He felt a strange need to lean forward and bang his head on the dashboard of his car. His mom was driving him at the moment due to the fact of all the stuff that had to be brought up to his dorm. His mother's friend was behind them to give his mom a ride home after he was set up for a semester of possible hell.

He couldn't seem to keep one thought for long. Jean was rooming with him? Things just couldn't get more awkward. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other for two years and they're gonna have to forcibly start now. He knew that Jean probably wouldn't take it to well, but just decided to go with the flow. He soon arrived on campus and parked in the parking lot closest to his dorm.

He began walking to Shina dorm, somewhat dreading having to see Jean again. He walked through the front doors with all his luggage and got into the elevator promptly pushing the button to the third floor. He was happy to see Jean of course, it's just the fact that they haven't talked in two years which would make anyone fill with some amount of dread. He barely heard the elevator ding and have the doors open. Marco began walking to his dorm and practically shook with nerves. He reached the door to his dorm and examined his scuffed Vans. At this rate he would much rather throw himself to those titan looking football players as a mid-afternoon snack. 

Should he knock or should he waltz right in? Marco knocked and the door creaked open. Looks like Jean left the door open for him; although he was no where in sight. The freckled boy quickly unpacked leaving space for Jean since it was pretty obvious he hadn't unpacked yet. "Classic Jean", Marco chuckled to himself and stored his suitcase under the bed and began to actually make it. He stored his duffle bag in the closet, right after he took his PS3 out. He remembered how they used to pull all-nighters playing together when they were together. 

Maybe Jean brought a TV so they could play together like old times. Marco laid it carefully on his now made bed with some sheets from home. The sheets themselves where a dark blue color, nothing spectacular. His quilt was the same shade of dark blue with dark gray stripes.

_"Horizontal stripes make things look bigger."_

"Yeah right. Sure wish that applied to twin sized beds beds" He chuckled softly at the look of abhorrence from his mother when he showed her the quilt she picked out. 

 Marco set up his laptop on the desk on his side of the room and began hooking up the wifi to it when at that moment Jean barged in with a gigantic flat screen TV.

Marco stared dumbfounded for a minute. "Jesus Marco help me out here!" He slapped himself mentally and helped Jean place the TV on the stand that was provided for them. "Nice to see you too Jean. A proper hello would have been much better in my opinion." Marco said that last part jokingly.

"Nice to see you too. Now lets do pleasantries later. We have a TV and two gaming consoles to hook up. Oh and Netflix. Oh yeah, your mom left all your stuff down in the lobby. She's getting ready to go. If I were you, I'd go say that goodbye"

Marco rolled his eyes and walked out the door, slightly pissed off. Was Jean trying to get rid of him so easily? He didn't care. Or does he? He'll deal with his feelings later. He said goodbye to his mom and brought up the mini-fridge that has been through two years of college with him. He got back into the dorm room and saw Jean had already hooked up the TV, his PS3, and Jean had hooked up his own Xbox 360.  

"I knew you would bring your PS3." 

"Not surprised you brought your Xbox" 

They stared at each other, the awkwardness basically tangible.

Jean broke contact first and got his computer out of his backpack, and began to repeat the process of getting hooked up. Marco stared at his back and let out an exasperated sigh. 

This was going to be an extremely long year 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed, but I build off the last switched POV, instead of just retelling the event twice. It's kinda hard for me to do that. But I'm getting here. Also still learning how to use AO3 LMAO. But this is the last of the chapters I had on wattpad so yeah, updates will be here from now on. 
> 
> my tumblr is xolightning


	3. Heavy- Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party leads to bad decisions.

 

_"Cause I'm trying to love you crazy. Put some more inside your cup. And drink 'til you numb the pain. I got you touchin' on your body."- The Weeknd (Acquainted)_

 

Jean could feel Marco's chocolate eyes boring holes into his back. He didn't care. Or did he? Once he got himself hooked up on the wifi, he opened the internet and proceeded to log into Facebook. He received a notification for a small welcome back party for their group of friends. A perfect excuse to get plastered. He couldn't help that he was so cold to Marco, but it is what it is. 

At some point doing his internal monologue, Jean heard the bathroom door close and the shower start up. At least he'd have a few moments by himself. 

He unfolded himself from the chair that he was sitting in and began to put his stuff away at least haphazardly for now. "At least it's folded," he thought to himself. He knew Marco probably already knew about it, so he wasn't gonna bother telling him about it. The hurt from their breakup mixed with sense of... _longing_ almost. He wished that they could have the cuddling back, the late night talks, the dates to the movies or to the arcade or wherever they decided. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed into the bed. The breakup wasn't a bad one, but he wish he had never broken up with Marco.

He wished they had stayed friends at least. Marco seemed perfectly dandy as always. Or was he hurting as much as Jean was? Doubtful. "It doesn't matter, he's moved on.' He didn't want to admit it, but he was still in love with Marco.

Marco came out of the shower wearing a red plaid flannel with black jeans and a pair of black Nike running shoes. Marco looked at him quizzically and raised his eyebrow slightly. "Are you alright? Also, are you going to that get together in Reiner and Bertolt's room? I heard they got an apartment style so they have the easiest place to host."

"I'm fine." Yeah right, fine was the understatement of the year. "And yeah I'm going." Jean looked him somewhat expectantly. "Why?"

Marco shook his head. "Curious. 'S all"

Jean watched Marco as he grabbed his wallet and left to go to Reiner and Bertolt's dorm. Trost dorm was right across from Shina so they didn't have a far walk. Jean deduced that his gray jeans and blue hoodie were decent, so he just grabbed his cellphone and wallet; walking out a few minutes after Marco.

 

* * *

 

 Once he got there, he walked in and noticed Mikasa there, her short raven hair glistening in the low-light. He quickly said hello to everyone and went straight for the drinks. He grabbed a bottle of Malibu Coconut and quickly made himself a pineapple mixed drink with some juice that was already out. He went over to Mikasa, blatantly ignoring everyone and especially Marco. He truck up a conversation as the drinks kept coming around whenever someone got up to make one for themselves. The next thing he knew, Mikasa and him were drunkenly stumbling to his dorm. 

They made it up and into his dorm where Jean grabbed Mikasa and wound his fingers into her hair, locked in a kiss of drunken passion. He could feel her slender hands sliding under his hoodie and t-shirt. He broke the kiss and quickly whipped them both off. Mikasa pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, kissing down his body. He had a massive boner at this point, his cock straining against his pants. Mikasa swung off of him and stripped off her crop-top,shorts and panties throwing them on his desk chair. His pants came off along with his boxers. Jean laid down on his bed, and Mikasa straddled him again, slowly lowering herself onto him. She quickly found a rhythm and _God she felt so good on him._  

They kept that rhythm for awhile before Jean flipped her onto her back so he could take control. Her gasps and his breathing filled the room. As she got closer to her orgasm, Jean heard the door creak. It was probably nothing. Mikasa orgasm-ed with loud gasping when at that moment, Marco entered.

Marco's eyes widened as he gasped in shock. 

Jean still came and right after, made slight eye contact with Marco.

Marco half walked, half ran out of their dorm, barely managing to close the door. Jean saw the hurt and... jealousy cross Marco's face right before he did. 

Jean pulled out of Mikasa, the realization of what just happened hitting him. 

He was gonna have a lot to fix if he ever wanted Marco to be at least friendly with him.


	4. Heavy-Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco escapes the room and reflects. He finally realizes he can't ignore his feelings anymore and has to stop running away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dying but I'm back now!  
> Honestly there's so much angst in this chapter I hate myself for writing it.

_"And this ain't right, you've been the only one to make me smile, In such long, I've succumbed to what I've become, baby"- Belong to the World (The Weeknd)_

 

Marco had no idea where he wanted to go. After seeing Jean and Mikasa, he just felt... _dirty._ He was glad seeing that Jean had oh-so perfectly moved on. Were him and Mikasa even dating? If they were how long? "It doesn't matter." He choked back a sob. Why did he have to think they could get back what they used to have? What did she have that he didn't?

Macro kept running for awhile, what little alcohol running in his system running itself out. The night got darker the more he ran. He finally collapsed into a bench across campus, the exhaustion from running and the comedown from the alcohol hitting him at once. He felt his phone vibrate and glanced at the screen. "Oh would you look at that Jean and Mikasa both texted me, what a pleasant fucking surprise." He slipped his phone back into his pocket and just attempted to retreat back into himself.

Slowly, a memory crawled its way to the surface, almost the same way a turtle unburies itself to reach the ocean when it first hatches. It was them at the beach. They had taken a vacation to Marco's family home in Jinae. They had woken up early and packed a picnic, full fixing and all. They climbed into Marco's car, and started down the scenic highway that led to the beach. He remembered laughing and them both just singing completely out of tune with the local pop radio station. 

He stopped the memory before it got anymore painful. It was too late and he just broke down into quiet sobs. 

Jean was the one to help him through his parents divorce. He was the one that taught Marco to trust people again. He was the one to talk with Marco for hours when things got bad. He didn't want to stop caring about Jean. After seeing him with Mikasa, he still didn't. But he knew Jean didn't care. 

There was just this little voice whispering. " _He doesn't care. Forget about him."_

His sobs grew louder. It felt like his heart was slowly being ripped out of his chest. Marco felt his phone vibrating and didn't care. He didn't want to go back to his dorm. He would just keep seeing Mikasa and Jean. Just thinking about it, much less talking about it made him feel dirty and violated. He knew he couldn't stay there all night, but he had no where to go. 

 He heard the clock tower ring midnight. Marco didn't realize he had been out there that long. He quickly composed himself and thought of the one person who he could actually face and room with for the night. Armin. He texted Armin quickly and waited for a response. 

"Yeah you can stay. What happened?"

Marco responded. 

"I'll explain later. Be there in 10." 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and began the long walk back to Armin's dorm. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this work over from my Wattpad and revamping and continuing it.  
> stopped it out lack of motivation due to depression and now gonna come back bigger and better  
> my tumblr is xolighting


End file.
